Sakamoto Gets A Part-Time Job
by Haylo18
Summary: When Sakamoto falls into a hole, no one has a clue as to where he may be. Surprisingly, Sakamoto gets teleported not to Brazil, but to England. And there, he gets a summer part-time job at the Phantomhive Manor. This story follows "cool" high school student, Sakamoto working with "hot" butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Read how the two clash in this comedic crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji/ Sakamoto Desu Ga? Anime Crossover (Fan Fiction)

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Sakamoto Desu Ga? All rights to Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler, go to Yana Toboso, Mari Okada, A-I Pictures, and etc. All rights to Sakamoto Desu Ga?, or Haven't You Heard I'm Sakamoto go to Nami Sano, Studio Deen, and etc. This fanfiction follows the events of Kuroshitsuji the anime, with the addition of characters from the anime, Sakamoto Desu Ga? Thank you for choosing this fanfiction to read and I hope it meets your expectations. Enjoy.

Chapter One: The Summer Sakamoto Disappeared

In a playground not to far away, three boys were digging. Dirt imbedded in their fingernails, sweat dripping from their bandanas and sticking to their shirts. Muscles aching every minute. Although their playful antics fit the those of a young boy, these three were "high schoolers". Notorious boys attending the local high school just a couple blocks down. At the moment, they were preparing a prank. A playful one that would lighten their spirits and increase their "cool status" which seemed to have been inflated due to a certain somebody. The three huddled around their masterpiece, which was perfectly incognito with the playground. Breathless, they continued to stand and stare.

"Our pitfall is done," Kenken panted.

The other two nodded breathlessly, still recovering from the "hard" labor that put themselves through. The three threw their shovels on the ground.

""Now all that's left is to watch from the shadows and see who falls in."

Acchan, Mario, and Kenken moved from their previous spot and hid in the nearby bushes. They squatted down, making only the tips of their hair visible to outsiders.

"We really are bad guys, huh." Acchan proclaimed, oozing with self-confidence. "What is our badness ranking right now? Rank S" He continued to brag.

"Acchan, shh! Someone's coming!"

Acchan and Mario whipped their towards Kenken, slightly praying that the person would be their first victim. The bushes rustled as they hid deeper inside, their eyes peering through the leaves. Acchan focused his eyes towards the playground entrance. The person entered; as they continued walking the more Acchan could see. His eyes widened as he saw smooth black hair fluttering in the summer breeze, dark stormy grey eyes hidden by thick black glasses, and chic black clothing shining in the sunlight. Yes, Aachan knew exactly who it was. He could never forget. That slick back hair combed to perfection, that tall, lean stature, and especially those glasses. It was HIM. Mario and Kenken gasped in shock and recognition while Acchan continued to gawk.

"It's Sakamoto!" Mario exclaimed, but not too loud for Sakamoto to hear.

Acchan stared longer. "Why is he wearing his uniform in summer? In this heat, Sakamoto should be too hot in those clothes. "Does he get cold easily?"

Mario and Kenken, on the other hand, were waiting with anticipation as Sakamoto drew himself closer and closer to their "pit of demise". Their anticipation quickly diminished once the realize that is was Sakamoto that they were trying to bait.

"He won't fall it.." Kenken sighed.

"Yeah, Sakamoto probably won't fall for it, huh?"

Before Acchan could finish, dust spiraled into the air, as a big crash sounded behind them. A great wall of dust was seen for a second before it crumbled.

"He fell for it!" All three of them shouted with disbelief as they stood up from behind the bushes.

"For real?!" Kenken screamed. "Yeah!"

Once realization hit him, Acchan ran towards the wide hole in the ground with Kenken and Mario following right behind him. Once they all looked down, they saw…nothing. Their faces paled as sweat dripped along the side. Mouths wide open in disbelief as their eyes were still.

"Sakamoto!"

* * *

A puff of air floated into the sky.

"Jeez.." Kenken sighed.

Kenken breathed into his cigarette. His eyes on the sky as he continued to think, ""Where the heck did he disappear to?"

Kenken puffed out the rest of the smoke. A cloud of smoke drifted into the air, only to fade away soon after. Acchan, Mario, and Kenken were sitting on an orange set of swings in the playground. The sun was a mellow orange and deep yellow, showing how long the boys have been sitting there. The temperature was cold, but from time to time a warm breeze flew through. The wind whistled in the air as it ran past them, lifting the seats of the swings occasionally. Acchan and Kenken were smoking, while Acchan was staring down at his feet. Kenken shifted as he grabbed a box of cigarettes. He inched them towards Acchan. "Want a smoke, Acchan?"

Acchan continued to stare. Kenken sighed already knowing the answer.

"Oh right, you switched to bubbles."

Mario took a short pause from smoking. The ends of the cigarette resting on the tips of his mouth.

"Maybe Sakamoto... isn't in this town anymore.." He breathed out.

Acchan stared longingly at the sun, not even bothering to join the conversation.

Then what town is he in?" Kenken asked worriedly with a hint of curiosity.

"Good question..." Mario responded.

"Kishiwada?"

"Hmm..."

"Roppongi?"

"Nah, somewhere even farther away...So far away, our fist can never reach him."

* * *

Dirt ran past Sakamoto as he went further and further down the hole As he continued to fall, th dirt began to gather in his glasses and stained his clothes.

"This hole does go rather deep doesn't it?" Sakamoto said, unfazed by everything.

He continued to fall until he hit a snag. He tunneled upward and climbed out. Sakamoto look around at this surroundings, " "This isn't Wonderland." He thought.

Sakamoto looked down at his attire. "Looks like my collar is dirty too."

He took off his jacket, folded it neatly and held it in his dominate hand. He dusted his pants off and wiped the smudge off as well. Once he was done, Sakamoto looked around him a little more.

The night made it hard to see, but he knew he was surrounded by forest. The wind brushed the leaves off the trees, some occasionally falling on top of him. The trees were so high that they seemed to touch the moon. The air was cold and nipped his shoulders. If he looked closely he could see a speck of yellow over the trees. Not exactly the sun, but a tall yellow building. There was a dim lighting coming from the building. Even though he could see some of it, the house hid well into the forest. It wore the darkness as a coat and the forest as shading, masking it's presence to outsiders.

"It seems that that this the only house around here. I should go and ask for directions."

Before he could take a step forward, he heard a rustle amongst the leaves.

"My, My…This is no good." An unknown voice spoke.

"Guests should enter properly through the door, especially at night. Something bad could happen in the dark" He said ominously as he walked forward.

Sakamoto turned towards the voice. And there, a man, stood.

The word 'man" was vague, but that's the only word that came to mind to describe him. But the word didn't fit him at all. The air around him was cold, although they were both standing outside on a bitter and cold evening, it didn't come from their surroundings. There was something dark about him. The way he held himself seemed professional, upright and poise. He was wearing a butler's outfit? He couldn't be mistaken. He seen the style countless times at the maid cafes set up at the school festivals. Black trouser, grey vest. He knew all two well about it, considering he was forced to wear it occasionally. Though he could barely see from where he stood. Aside from his attire, his face was clear. It seemed to be the only thing he was fine with showing. Pale skin, black hair and crimson-red eyes. He was tall, he gathered. His frame slightly taller than his own. The way he was staring down at him made him figure so. A well groomed man essentially was what he was. Sakamoto thought, but something else bothered seemed like he was standing there for a while, but he made no sound. He was fairly hidden by the shadows, making his presence come as a shock when he spoke. It made Sakamoto feel like he was being watched the entire time. But then again, he could only call it a "gut feeling" and nothing more. Mysterious or not, he had to ask him where he was .

The stranger, on the other hand, took note of "Sakamoto". There was always someone lurking in the dark, whether it be himself or an intruder. And if it be an intruder, than he would quietly handle the problem. Such was a butler's job, and it was his job to faithfully carry out every order as discreetly as possible. But to his surprise, this did not seem like the "average intruder". He had indeed seen him wander around the manor for a while in amusement. Weaponless, lost, and confused. A rather peculiar expression to have when stepping forth on this land. He didn't look British at all, a foreigner perhaps. He probably was lost.

And, if someone was lost, then it was his rightfully duty to "help them." He smirked as he stalked towards Sakamoto.

"I must say though, we are so deep in the forest. Are you lost?" He asked with fake sincerity.

"Yes. Could I possibly use your phone?"

He slanted his head and smiled." Of course. Follow me." Sakamoto nodded as he saw him walk.

* * *

Sakamoto followed behind the man, who seemed to be escorting him towards the building up ahead.

There it stood, a big manor amongst the forest. The manor glimmered a mellow yellow and lavender. Beautiful flowers of different kinds surrounded the building, making it more elegant.

Sakamoto and the man walked closer to the door.

"Looks like this isn't Brazil either…Maybe Kansas?"

The man glimpsed behind him before smirking, "I wonder how you will handle this one, Young Master."

* * *

Sakamoto entered the room. The room was elegant and refined. It was kept in place and had a professional air. It was painted in a light yellow with wooden edges at the bottom. There were small objects in the room to add to the room's atmosphere. Centering the room, was a wooden desk. Behind the desk, in a leather chair sat a small boy. Though he seemed young, his presence somehow made the room colder. He held himself in a dignified way. His back arched upward and sitting in the chair straight. His fingers crossed on top of each other. The boy was fitted in a blue suit. His dull blue hair properly combed and draped in front of his eyes. One eye, however, was covered. The man from the woods walked and placed himself beside the young boy. The natural pose of a butler and master, if Sakamoto could say. One would think the two's role would be switch considering their age, but he couldn't judge. They offered him help, and it wasn't in his position to say anything.

The boy glared at Sakamoto, as his butler whispered in his ear.

The blue-haired boy looked at him. At the dead of night, his butler dragged in a lost stray. He scoffed at the thought. A lost cause asking for help. He wondered what to do, but he already had a thought in mind. He just didn't know whether to act on it. Help was never free. Even when the rich helped the poor, there was always something given in return. And he learned that the hard way. If he wanted his help, then he was going to get something in return. Whatever it may be.

"So. My butler says you're lost." He breathed out, " How is it that you got "lost"?

"Sakamoto. My name is Sakamoto."

"Answer my question." Ciel demanded, his expression still remaining neutral.

"I was in my hometown, and the next thing I know I am here. That's all that I can really say.

"Hometown? And where might that be?" His eyes narrowed as he continued to interrogate.

"Japan"

He jumped a little in surprise. Though the action was only noticeable for a second, it was soon quickly hid by his usual expression.

"Japan? That's quite far from here? "Did Lau put him up to this.." He thought darkly.

Sakamoto pushed his glasses up, his glasses glinted in the light, "And where am I?

"England." "England, is it?" He mulled over.

"Doesn't know where he was or how he got here. Such a troublesome person he found." The Young Master thought, before getting to the "serious matter".

"So, you set a foot on my manor. What do you want?" His voice slightly demanding and authoritative now.

"I would like to use your phone."

"And what are you ready to give me in return?"

Sakamoto face remained still and with an unwavering voice said, "And what do you want?"

As the Young Master was left pondering in his thoughts, his butler was thinking as well. He gazed down at his Young Master, scrutinizing him slightly. Something that he did from time to time. A crooked expression this time. A frown distorted between the lines of concentration and uncertainty. Quite different from his usual bored look. He knew what he was thinking. He could always tell. Underneath that blank expression, from time to time he saw it. Humans always had troubling hiding their emotions. They always wanted something in return of their services. Even he fell prey to that vice. But, humans never surprise him, nevertheless. A man, who presents himself to another, helpless and penniless, and the another still thinks of what he can take from him. Such is human nature, but even in this situation, he is still curious. Curious as to how his Young Master will act.

"What can you do?" He stated the question carefully. The butler smirked as he already knew what he was beginning to say.

Sakamoto tilted his head, "What"

"My assistance is never free. I assume you have no where to go. Of course, I can help with that, but I wonder if you are up to the task. The task of serving me."

"On the contrary, I do have experience."

"Experience?" He questioned, he then stared at his clothes. He crossed his hands together.

"And how did you get yourself so disheveled?"

"I got myself dirty finishing something." Sakamoto replied.

He raised a brow. "And what may that be?"

"Are you interested?"

He simply smirked at the allusiveness of it all, not bothering to answer.

"My name is Ciel." Ciel said as he got up from his seat. "Sebastian will train you."

Sebastian shivered a bit, before silently grimacing.

Ciel looked at Sebastian's expression and grinned a little bit on the inside. Since, Sebastian had the pleasure of inviting him inside the Phantomhive Manor, then it will be absolute pleasure to train him. Truth be told, he wanted to see Sebastian struggle. Considering the three servants he has to handle everyday, what would happen if he handled another? It was also a lost for him if, "Sakamoto" did end up as the rest of them. But he didn't mind, it is Sebastian's job as a Phantomhive butler to train him diligently into someone capable of being a pawn to him. It would be his fault, if he didn't end up as such. and to see Sebastian challenged day after day, would provide him with another source of entertainment. And of course, this was payback for bringing him here in the first place. He should expect this much from him.

Sakamoto brooded over the situation. He needed money to go back home and working under someone would be good for other jobs and possibly college. Plus, he could possibility work more on his project once he got back.

Sakamoto bowed. "I'm honored to work under you."

The boy smirked, "If only you were so obedient, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, yet it seemed rather forced. "I need only be when you need me to be, Young Master."

Ciel directed his gaze towards Sebastian before he left . "Checkmate."

Sakamoto got up from the floor before bowing at Sebastian. "I am in your care."

Sebastian looked at Sakamoto once again before sighing. "Let's get you some clothes first….."

* * *

Three servants walked together down the hallway.

"Wait until tomorrow. I'll show Sebastian I ain't a cook for nothin'!" One proclaimed excitedly. The smoke from his cigarette trailing behind him.

"T-T-T-T-That's right! I'll do my best" Another with short violet hair stuttered out.

"I'll make sure the garden is just as pretty as today!" The last one merrily said as he skipped beside the two. "Let's all show Sebastian who's good!" "Yes!"

As the three were cheering, a figure walked past them. The three stopped their merrymaking once they realized.

"Oy!" The tallest one shouted, "Who are you?!"

The man stopped abruptly as he turned to face towards the three. He fixed his glasses as he stared.

"Haven't you heard, I'm Sakamoto (desu). The new butler.

"What!" Their voices echoed throughout the hallway, unable to hid their disbelief.

* * *

"Japan, huh.." Ciel murmured, staring at his desk. Sebastian motioned towards him, his expression masked, making him almost unreadable. He set the cake tray down on his desk, before delicately cutting a proportional slice of Angel Cake. He put the decorated slice in front of Ciel and bowed. Ciel dismissed him before staring down at it, still trapped in his thoughts.

"Does Lau have something to do with this? No, he couldn't. Maybe someone else…"

"Sebastian." He voiced. "Yes, Young Master?"

He cut into the piece of cake, watching how it balanced on his fork. There was something about Sakamoto that made him mysterious. Even his appearance resembled that of his best pawn. Coming out of nowhere, he had to know more. It wasn't like him to have someone around him that didn't prove to be value. And he wouldn't tolerate such a person beside him if they didn't.

"Investigate." Ciel ordered, before wholeheartedly biting into the creamy sponge cake.

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "Yes. My Lord."

Sebastian grabbed the cake tray before quietly shutting the door behind him. He left, mind now focused fully on completing his new task while tending to his other duties. Ciel laid back in his chair, "I wonder what happens now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

His New Butler, Talented?

Word Count: 2,434

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake up." A voice chimed in Ciel's ear. Sebastian inched from the bedside, to move towards the curtains. Ciel stirred, bothered by the sudden noise, but too tired to move. Sebastian swiftly pulled the curtains to the side. The sudden light exposure made him wake up. Ciel glared in his direction. Sebastian didn't know if he was glaring at him or the sun, but he did not mind. Such behavior showed how Ciel was. He was an not a morning person at all, and it amused Sebastian to wake him in the "most enthusiastic" way he could muster in the morning. Especially, after the events that took place yesterday. Besides, Ciel could not comment in his usually blunt way, because he was executing the orders given to him by his Young Master. To be the perfect butler.

Ciel sat up and began to rub his eyes. The sleep in his eyes blinded him somewhat and the sun did not make it any better for him at the moment. His ears honed in on the sound of tea. Sebastian poured some into his cup, carefully filling it up to the perfect height. Sebastian placed the full teacup on the tray as he began to set out his outfit for today.

"A poached salmon with mint salad have been prepared for your breakfast. Toast, scones, and French pastries have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would best suit your taste today?" "

Ciel drowsily looked up to him, "Scones."

"This morning, after breakfast, an authority on the Roman Empire, Professor Hugues, will be visiting. After lunch will be Mr. Damian from the Poseidon Company."

Sebastian quickly knotted Ciel's tie as he continued to go into detail about Ciel's schedule.

"Ah, the one who was left in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals at the Indian factory." Ciel remarked, fully awake and wearing his usual scowl.

"It seems he is Italian, and we are sparing no effort in order to provide the best hospitality for his satisfaction.'' Sebastian responded as he finished dressing him in a fitting green suit. .

Sebastian held the teacup in front of Ciel, waiting for him to grab it. The tea's aroma escaped the cup and trailed around the room. His eyes regained focus as he found the smell familiar. The tea was mildly hot and at the perfect temperature to drink. He sipped it and hummed in recognition, "This fragrance…Earl Grey?" His eyes closed as he focused on the flavor.

"Yes. It is Jackson's Earl Grey."

"I will await your arrival at the dining table. Well, then." He bowed as he moved towards the door. Ciel opened his eyes as he sat down his tea. He grabbed a dart from his bedside and swiftly threw it at his head. He watched as Sebastian caught the small dart between his hands without glancing behind him, He turned around, and stared down at Ciel. Unfazed by the violet and incoming act from his Master A smirk graced his lips as his red met blue. "Let us leave the fun and games for later, shall we?" Sebastian said.

"Ciel scoffed. Yes. I agree. Sebastian."

"After all, this is his first day of working." Sebastian hummed as he exited the room.

-

A dart soared through the air, precisely aimed to hit him in the back of the head. It's planned target, however, swiftly dodged, making it hit the oblivious gardener, Finnian in the back of the head. It took a while for the servants to register what happened, but soon he yelled in pain. Blood dripped from his head as he raced back and forth the dining room. The other three servants looked at him with expressions varying from worry to shock and to…to nothing. Finnian darted straight to the "thrower".

"What is wrong, Young Master, for you to do something like that!?" Finnian cried. Tears running down his face as he yelled from the pain.

Ciel set his tea on the table before bluntly speaking, "Nothing. That was to be expected."

Finnian gasped in response, unable to yell back a response. The conversation was cut short by the doors opening unexpectedly. Sebastian emerged from the other side, which caused all but one servant to scramble into a line.

"Finnian, has the weeding been done in the inner garden? "Umm.."

"Meyrin, have the sheets been washed?" "Ahh…"

"Bard, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?" "Chee.."

Sebastian glimpsed over. "Tanaka…",He sighed, "You are fine just as you are." "Hohoho."

Sebastian turned and glared at the three. "If you have time to be lazing around like this, get to work!"

The three frightfully looked at him before dashing towards the door, leaving only Sebastian, Ciel, and Sakamoto in the room. The room went silent from the absence of the three. Sebastian sighed.

"Acting like that in front of the trainee. I apologize that you had to see that, Sakamoto."

"It's fine. They remind a bit of some people from home. Their amusement is quite refreshing." Sakamoto commented, pushing his glasses back.

"I'm glad you see it as such. I've frankly have no tolerance for it." Ciel commented bitterly.

"While those three, are busy finishing previous work, I'll have you help me with some other tasks that need to be handled." Sebastian added in.

"I'll gladly aid in whatever way I can." "Good."

-

"The silver is like a mirror without a hint of tarnish. Shined and polished to perfection. The tablecloths are as new, without a single stain. Preserved in a white and clean coating. The white roses of which the young master is so fond of must be beautiful, without a blemish. Plucked, trimmed, and showcased in a fine vase. And lastly, the pinnacle of our hospitality, dinner, will be prepared from the finest and most luxurious hand-picked ingredients. This is the first-class Phantomhive welcome." Sebastian announced.

He handed the vase of freshly arranged flowers to Sakamoto.

"And you will live up to these standards, as a Phantomhive butler, Sakamoto."

"I will." "Good." Sebastian replied with his usual grin.

"Now, for the dinner preparations. The meat must be tendered to first, and then we can cook the vegetables. You can prepare the vegetables though."

"In what way?"

"Peel and then slice."

Sakamoto picked up a knife and began to take care of them. As he did, Sebastian studied him. He began to soak the vegetables under the water. Not enough to make them frill up or become too saturated, but enough to make them clean. After that, he lightly dried them and began to cut them. The way he held the knife and washed the vegetables, showed a sort of professionalism and control.

He seems better trained than our own chef" Sebastian coldly stated in his head as he recalled the kitchen "experiments" that Baldroy caused on a daily basis. He soon grimaced as he began to remember them a little bit too vividly for his liking.

"Now that's something I shouldn't be bothered with at the moment." Sebastian hummed, focusing on the more important matters of fulfilling his master's wishes.

"You're good with a knife, Sakamoto. Where did you learn?" Sebastian asked choosing his words carefully.

"I was taught.. But I'm inexperience when it comes to American food." Sakamoto replied, rather vaguely.

Sebastian remained silent, uncertain about how to take that answer. He disregarded it for now and continued to work at "a human's pace". He put the finished slices on the prep table, as he waited for Sakamoto to do the same with the vegetables. When Sakamoto was done, Sebastian moved forward with the next step.

"Now. Today's menu will consist of a…."

The bell to the study rang, interrupting Sebastian. Sebastian and Sakamoto looked up.

Sebastian sighed, "Even when it is so busy, the Young Master is…Wait here until I return. This will only be momentarily. Do not touch or try to prepare any of the courses. They must be handled properly." He said sternly.

"Of course." He replied.

-

"We have a guest coming."

Sebastian put on his coat jacket as he exited the kitchen and made his way to the study. Three heads peeked from the side of the door as he walked further down the hallway. Once he was gone, the three huddled together.

"This is our chance!" Bard exclaimed. "Huh?"

Baldroy grimaced, "You think I'll let myself be treated like an idiot forever?"

He crossed his arms as Mey-Rin and Finnian looked at him.

"We'll get one step ahead of that Sebastian and make him go 'Ah!' in surprise." He shouted, eyes blank and mouth stretched wide, as he impersonated how Sebastian would look like when he saw their work.

"Ah!" The two shouted as they naturally mimicked his expression.

"But still, that's a wonderful idea!" Mey-Rin agreed, recollecting herself from the shock.

Finnian nodded his head. "We can't simply rely on Sebastian the whole time, can we?"

"All right then. The plan is finalized!"

"Let's get to it!" The three exclaimed, pumping their fists in the air in excitement.

Sakamoto waited in the kitchen for Sebastian's arrival. When he heard the door slam open, he looked up. Instead of Sebastian, it was someone rather unexpected. A grin stretched on Bald's face, as he marched towards Sakamoto. Though he was the chef, apparently he was not even allowed one inch from the kitchen.

He didn't know why, considering he has only been here for two days, but didn't know whether he wanted to.

"Hey, kid!" Bard shouted, as he drew closer to Sakamoto.

"Hello."

"So, what are ya doin' in ere anyway?"

"I was helping with dinner."

"That won't do. Sittin' here doing nothin waiting for Sebastian. I'll teach you what to do." Bard grinned.

Sakamoto fixed his glasses, "Sebastian told me not to touch anything until he comes back."

"Don't worry, Don't worry! I'm a chef. I ain't one for nothing!" Bard exclaimed once again. He move towards the prep station and grab a knife. "Once Sebastian sees that I cooked dinner AND trained Sakamoto, he'll practically praise me! Who ain't a chef now, Sebastian!" He thought.

"Pay close attention! The lesson is about to start!" Bard exclaimed.

Sakamoto didn't want to seem disrespectful and Bard was his elder, he thought.

Sakamoto sat up with a notepad and pen in hand, "Hai, Bard-sensei"

Sebastian walked in side the Young Master's room. He was met with an impatient gaze. He knew why he was called, and he didn't have time for it. However, it is his duty to tend to his Lord's needs once called, even if they are impractical. Sebastian stood before him waiting for Ciel to speak.

-

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet to eat." He ordered.

"You cannot. Young Master. We're having a guest for tonight, are we not?"

"Come on, just do it. Something like a parfait." " I cannot".

Ciel clicked his tongue, Ciel rested the side of his head on his arm, his eye closed for a moment of silence. Sebastian "patiently" stood by. He knew the Young Master had something else to say.

"Did you find anything?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Apart from the information that he stated before, I found…nothing really," He said troublesomely. He was quite irritated that he couldn't unmask the secrets of their newly hired, but he knew he would become more agitated from the response that would soon follow.

"Nothing…how disappointing." He sighed.

The fact that even his best couldn't find anything aside from his name was troubling. Not knowing anything was a first for him, and he didn't like it. Even if he proved to be dangerous, he would most certainly dispose of him, but then again if he was valuable then he had to know.

"Continue the investigation. I won't tolerate this the next time."

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed before closing the door behind him. Sebastian took out his walled, checking the time. "3 minutes and 15 seconds behind". His mind remade his schedule in his mind before he walked back to the kitchen. "Given that the ingredients have been prepared sooner that expected, dinner will be finished momentarily without any incidents from the…"

"Boom"

Sebastian stopped walking as he grimaced. "hooligans…."

-

Sebastian smiled, irritation clearly visible from his smile.

"So…how did things end up like this?" He questioned, as he pointed towards each disaster.

"I thought it might be effective if I tried using the herbicides directly on the garden…"

"I thought we should bring out the tea set we prepare for guests…, but I fell and it all crashed."

"There was some raw meat left out and I thought I should cook it…"Bald muttered.

Sebastian glared at Bald.

"With my flamethrower…"

"I'm sorry to say I was a part of this as well." Sakamoto bowed.

The three cowered down as they saw Sebastian almost reach his limit.

"Ah! We're so sorry, Sebastian!" Mey-Rin and Finnian cried, as Baldroy scratched his afro in guilt.

Sebastian looked away from the pitiful three, and stared down at his pocket watch .

"Our guest will arrive just after six. That gives me just a little over two hours. It would be impossible to get premium-grade meat or a tea set within that time. What should I do?" He thought, as the cries began to get considerably louder.

"Very well! Calm down!" He shouted.

"You should all be an example to Sakamoto. Learn from him and calm down."

Sebastian whipped his head towards Tanaka and stared at his cup. He then looked at Sakamoto.

"Everyone, please listen to what I say and act immediately, just as I instruct." He held the cup in the air.

"We will pull through, somehow."

"Hai!"

"Sakamoto, since you are from Japan I would like your assistance for the tonight's plans." "Yes."

"Now, aside from me, listen to Sakamoto's orders as well. Mey-Rin, follow Tanaka and grab the new silverware. Finnan, get the fertilizer from the yard. Bard, go in the kitchen and find the ingredients."

"Yes!" The three servants screamed as they dashed out of the hallway.

Sebastian and Tanaka, who in the contrast casually walked behind them, followed after them.. As the room become less crowded, Sakamoto was left alone. He looked at the clock as it struck four.

"I guess it's my turn, huh." He said as his glasses glinted in the light.

And on that day, the Phantomhive Manor would soon know what kind of butler, much less a person "Sakamoto" was.


End file.
